complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Complified System
The Complified System is the original system of measurement in the Compliens Universe. It was used until the arrival of humans, who brought the much better metric system along with them, which is still used today. Some older people and pages on this very wiki continue to use the Complified System, even though it has been phased out. The difference between old people and old pages is that old pages can be edited to remove the System. Nevertheless, the Complified System is kept here for reference. Complified System Length Length is measured in nobbs. Nobbs are 2 inches or 5 centimeters long/tall. 1,000,000,000 nanonobbs (nn) = 1 nobb 1,000,000 micronobbs (mcn) = 1 nobb 1,000 millinobbs (mn) = 1 nobb 100 centinobbs (cn) = 1 nobb 10 decinobbs (dn) = 1 nobb 5 pentanobbs (pn) = 1 nobb 5 nobbs (n) = 1 quintonobb (Qn) 10 nobbs = 1 dekonobb (Dn) 100 nobbs = 1 hundrenobb (Hn) 1,000 nobbs = 1 kilonobb (Kn) Mass Mass is measured in jurbs. 1 jurb = 2 pounds or around 1 kilogram. 1,000,000,000 nanojurbs (nj) = 1 jurb 1,000,000 microjurbs (mcj) = 1 jurb 1,000 millijurbs (mj) = 1 jurb 100 centijurbs (cj) = 1 jurb 10 decijurbs (dj) = 1 jurb 5 pentajurbs (pj) = 1 jurb 5 jurbs (j) = 1 quintojurb (Qj) 10 jurbs = dekojurbs (Dj) 100 jurbs = 1 hundrejurb (Hj) 1,000 jurbs = 1 kilojurb (Kj) Force Force should be measured in quabbles. 1 quabble is about 5 Newtons. 1,000,000,000 nanoquabs = 1 quabble 1,000,000 microquabs = 1 quabble 1,000 milliquabs = 1 quabble 100 centiquabs = 1 quabble 10 deciquabs = 1 quabble 10 quabbles = 1 dekoquab 100 quabbles = 1 hunrequab 1,000 quabbles = 1 kiloquab Temperature Temperature is measured in fices. 1 fice = 2 degrees Fahrenheit. 1,000,000,000 nanofices (nf) = 1 fice 1,000,000 microfices (mcf) = 1 fice 1,000 millifices (mf) = 1 fice 100 centifices (cf) = 1 fice 10 decifices (df) = 1 fice 5 pentafices (pf) = 1 fice 5 fices (f) = 1 quintofice (Qf) 10 fices = 1 dekofice (Df) 100 fices = 1 hundrefice (Hf) 1,000 fices = 1 kilofice (Kf) Time 1 'Kas' (pronounced CUSS) is divided into 60 Ras (RUSS), which are divided into 60 Fas (FUSS) are measurements of time. 1 Ka equals to 45 minutes. 60 Sas = 1 Fa 10 deci-Fas (d-Fa) = 1 Fa 60 Fas = 1 Ra 60 Ras = 1 Ka 10 Kas = 1 deko-Ka (D-K) 2 deko-Kas = 1 Ma 3 Mas = 1 Ha 10 Has = 1 Na 3½ Nas = 1 Da 4 Das = 1 Ta 12 Tas = 1 Ya 10 Yas = 1 Za 100 Zas = 1 Ba Complien time is used like this: 9:36 = 9th Ka of the day + 36th Ra of the Ka. (Like hours and minutes) 9:36:35 = 9th Ka + 36th Ra + 35th Fa of the Ra (Like hours, minutes and seconds) As of the 6th of June, 2011, it is the Ya 1 (Like the year 1, but Complified). 1 Ya = 9 months The adjective for Ya (like yearly/annually for year, etc.) is Yarley. Before the Ya 0, there were Ays, like AD is to BC. Ya = YA and Ay = AY. Frequency These are divided into clawses. One clawse = 8 Hertz. 1,000,000 microclawses (µc) = 1 clawse 1,000 milliclawses (mc) = 1 clawse 100 centiclawses (cc) = 1 clawse 10 deciclawses (dc) = 1 clawse 10 clawses © = 1 decaclawse (Dc) 100 clawses = 1 hundreclawse (Hc) 1,000 clawses = 1 kiloclawse (Kc) 1,000,000 clawses = 1 megaclawse (Mc) 1,000,000,000 clawses = 1 gigaclawse (Gc) 1,000,000,000,000 clawses = 1 teraclawse (Tc) Trivia *The word nobb comes from doorknob because a doorknob is about 2 inches wide. *1 Ya is 0.75 years, or 9 months. *All measurements were simplified during the Great Complimeasurement Simplification during 32AY. Temperature was simplified further in 0YA, and simplified again during 1YA. *The Complified System measurements are coincedentally quite easy to convert to the measurements on Earth, compared to before, as now they both start at same numbers, for example 0j = 0kg, instead of before, when 0sts (before 32AY) = -36.6kg. *In the Complified System, all hectos- are replaced with hundres-. Category:Other Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier